minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfboy231/The Story Of Some Wikians (idek) Season 1 Ep. 4 Part 2
Welcome back, lets begin The gang all went into the Living Room to play Truth or Dare Aiden (Charles): Heh, Wolf, I dare you, to run 100 Miles without food or water Wolf: Easy! 2 and a half hours later Wolf: *Gasp, Wheeze* Charles, *cough* how could you Aiden: >:) Wolf: My turn! Truth! Youtube, who is your crush? Youtube: Uhhh... (Please Answer Youtube) Youtube: I dare You Wolf, in a challenge, WHO KNOWS THE MOST YOUTUBERS! Youtube and Wolf battled it out. Youtube: HAH, THATS 57 YOUTUBERS WOLF, GET REKT! Wolf: ;-; Ocelot: MY TURN! I dare Order, to kiss Poli Order: OCELOT! 0//0 Poli: Oh god, here goes. They go in for a Awkward kiss, when the Lights went out. Ocelot: SERIOUSLY!? Wolf: EVERYONE WATCH THEMSELVES Crack, Slice! The lights turn on, to show everyone a dead TorchKat Dom: Oh my god! Wolf: That Poor, Poor Person. The doors opened outside Order: GO, RUN! Everyone ran for the door, but only Poli made it out Order: POLI, ARE YOU OK?! Poli: Yeah, i'll find a way Everyone was knocked out When everyone woke up Order: Where are we? Midas: And Wheres Fat Ner- Midas was decapitated Wolf: *vomits* Order: OH MY GOD Ivor: *fainte* Fat Nerd: Well Well Well, you fell into my trap, FOOLS Wolf: I KNEW IT Fat Nerd: Well now, ITS TIME TO GET REKT, LIKE THE 10 YEAR OLDS I TROLL ON CALL OF DUTY MUAHAHAHAHAH Winslow: NO, I DON'T WANNA DIE, IM TOO CUTE Fat Nerd: I don't care. He starts up the Piston Machine Wolf: I guess this is goodbye? Order: I guess it is Ivor: I NEVER GOT TO SAY HI TO HARPER! Dom: I'll never be a Floorman again Fat Nerd: YOU WILL BE A WALLMAN AHAHAHAAHHAAH Wolf: Your jokes suck Fat Nerd: Why you so mean? ;-; FINE, YOUR DEATHS WILL BE MORE PAINFUL Everyone closes their eyes and says goodbye Fat Nerd: MUAHAHAHAHAAHHA *Gets Kicked in the face by Poli* Order: POLI! Wolf: THANK YOU SO MUCH Ivor: Thanks Blonde Guy! Winslow: YAY Youtube: Finally, we wont die! Everyone gets out of the Mansion and on top of the roof. Poli: I guess we can share that kiss now? Order: I guess. The go in for a kiss, but before Wolf can interrupt, Poli punches him away Wolf: Ah Great Wolf Covers Petras and Youtubes eyes and Ivor and Dom looked away The two kissed Wolf: Well, thats, just, *closes eyes* Poli: Well, That was nice? Order: But still awkward Ocelot: YES, IT WAS TRUE, THE DARE IS REAL! Wolf: (to Dom, Ocelot, Winslow, and Youtube) Well, lets get home. Dom: We can go with you guys?! Wolf: Yeah, Lets go! They all head home to the Hotel, and get some rest Wolf: So, how was the, Kiss? Poli: It was, ok? Meanwhile in Orders Room Ocelot: How was that kiss? Order: It was awkward, but, it was, ok.. BUT STILL AWKWARD Ocelot: =) Alex: Alright, People, we have a LOT of portal hopping to do tomorrow, so lets get rest! Everyone: ALRIGHT They all went to bed Thats all, Wolf OUT! Category:Blog posts